


Leftovers

by celestialskies



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: Also it's never mentioned that miles is a part of the relationship, But just kno he be there, It's 1:21am and i should not be awake or allowed on my phone, Multi, This is the worst thing i have ever written i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskies/pseuds/celestialskies
Summary: "Okay, who ate the leftover donuts?"Don't do sleep-deprivation kids





	Leftovers

Blacker strode into the coding room, looking considerably more pissed off than normal. Hitch looked up and smiled, and both Ruby and Miles raised a hand in greeting.

"Okay, who ate the leftover donuts?" Blacker began. Ruby held up her other hand to show a paper bag, the sort that only ever contained jelly donuts, no hint of apology present.

"Oh, come on! I was hungry and I was saving that for later, _Redfort_ ," he complained.

Ruby didn't even look up until she'd taken another bite of the stolen goods. And when she did, it was to look the other agent directly in the eye and say,

"You ask who ate your leftovers and I raise the question: who ate my butler's ass?"

Hitch choked on his tea, whilst Miles looked up so sharply he would later suffer from whiplash. Blacker simply stared her in the eyes before turning and leaving the room once more, saying,

"That's fair."

As he left, both Hitch and Froghorn turned to stare at Ruby with remarkably similar looks of bewilderment. Ruby did not look at either of them, instead choosing to act as if nothing had happened. After quite some time, Hitch finally spoke.

"What the _hell_?"

Ruby shrugged. "He asked a question, I provided an answer." And that was to be the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have genuinely never hated one of my own creations more please forgive me


End file.
